


All I've Ever Needed

by MubbyH



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MubbyH/pseuds/MubbyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Waller recruits Oliver and Felicity to track down a rogue A.R.G.U.S. agent who has kidnapped Floyd Lawton's daughter as part of an unknown agenda. In order to catch him and save the child, they will have to travel to a small town in the middle of nowhere that is hiding more than a few secrets of it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"I never thought that this day would come but I have to say that I wish someone would rob a bank," Felicity complained to the room in general as she spun in slow circles in her chair. Her tone turned almost wistful, "Or break out of Iron Heights or unleash an army of super soldiers. I just wish someone would do something." Her chair spinning had picked up pace while she'd been talking and she used her foot to stop it seeing as she was getting a little dizzy. "I'm half-tempted to start following the cops around, see if they have something for me to do. I've never felt so bored in my life except for when I'm trapped at my day job. That's boring enough to make a person narcoleptic," she groaned. She knew that she was being a tad bit over-dramatic but the restlessness was getting to her. The past few weeks had been calmer than usual and that was saying something considering how quiet the city had become since they'd defeated Slade seven months ago.

Dig chuckled, ducking a punch from Oliver, who was frowning at Felicity's words. "I'm sorry that being my assistant is boring," he told her, sounding the exact opposite of sorry. Diggle landed a jab to Oliver's right side and he grunted.

"Don't act like you love being CEO, you'll do pretty much anything to get out of work. Besides, how many hours can you guys actually spend training? Not saying that I don't enjoy the show but that's all you guys have done for the past few weeks. Aren't you going stir-crazy?"

Roy snored lightly from the cot that was on the other side of her desk about ten feet away. She rolled her eyes and threw her pen at him, hitting him in the head while he drooled on the pillow. He grumbled but resumed his snoring, louder this time. She spun back around to face Oliver and Dig. "See? You've turned Roy into a narcoleptic."

"I know that things have been quiet lately," Oliver said between grunts as he deflected Dig's punches. "But this is Starling City, some psycho is bound to start wreaking havoc at some point."

"That's what you said last week and the week before. Face it, Oliver, you might have intimidated every bad guy out of the city."

He stopped and gave her an exasperated look. "I highly doubt that, Felicity." Dig took advantage of the distraction to use his leg to sweep Oliver's feet out from under him, making him hit the training mat with a thunk. Oliver jumped back up and the sparring resumed with renewed intensity.

Felicity sighed, getting to her feet. She grabbed her purse off the table and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm going home. Try not to kill each other." She strode past them, stopping when she remembered something. "Don't forget we have that meeting in the morning, Oliver. Try not to be late." He waved her off, focusing on sparring with Dig. "Men," she grumbled as she started climbing up the stairs. She made it halfway up them when the door creaked open and two armed A.R.G.U.S. guards came through.

She scrambled back down the stairs. "Um, Oliver?" She said, getting his attention as she made her way back over to the training mat. "We've got company."

Heels clicked against the stairs as Oliver and Dig stopped training and joined Felicity. Roy had woken up, standing behind them, arms crossed across his chest, appearing much more awake than he had moments ago, and Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he'd been faking earlier. Amanda Waller stepped in view, pushing past the guards and coming to stand directly in front of Oliver.

She felt Oliver tense and she knew his fists were clenched without having to look at them. "What are you doing here, Amanda?" He asked, seething.

"And do you have to come so heavily armed?" Diggle asked. The tension in the room had tripled in the past minute.

She glared at him. "Considering that the last time I saw you, Mr. Diggle, you held a gun up to my head, I think my guards are necessary." Dig snorted and shook his head. Waller ignored him, directing her attention towards Oliver. "I came here because I am in need of some outside assistance," she answered in a clipped tone.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Oliver asked.

"Because you owe me."

He scoffed. "Owe you for what?"

"For the fact that I didn't arrest Mr. Diggle and Ms. Michaels when they busted into my headquarters, threatening me and my staff."

"Seeing as you were about to nuke the city, I stand by what Lyla and I did." Dig snapped.

"I thought you might say that," she said, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Will you cut to the chase, Amanda?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth.

"We have a situation developing and I am in need of the particular skill set of your team."

"If you want my help, you're going to have to be more specific than that." The irritation was clear in Oliver's voice.

"One of our agents has gone rogue. He also kidnapped Mr. Lawton's daughter before he went into hiding."

"Zoey?" Diggle asked, clearly more in the know than the rest of them. "Why would a rogue agent take Lawton's kid?"

"There was an altercation last week between Jack Hanson and Lawton in Mr. Lawton's cell. It was the next day that he disappeared as did Lawton's kid. It's not a coincidence."

"What do you mean by altercation?" asked Dig.

"Lawton taunted Hanson a few times and Hanson has a short fuse. When I wasn't there, he went into Lawton's cell and instigated a fight. I was going to suspend him the next day but he never showed for work."

"And why do you need our help with one of your agents?" Oliver folded his arms across his bare, built chest. Felicity nearly groaned out loud due to her thoughts. Now was not the time, no matter how sweaty he was.

"We believe he's holed up in a small town about six hours south of here. Unfortunately, A.R.G.U.S. does not have clearance to enter Maple Falls because of a classified military base located in the mountains on the outskirts of town."

"And that's where we come in," Oliver finished for her.

"Can't A.R.G.U.S. just go in anyways? I mean, I have a hard time believing one military base would stop you from doing whatever you wanted to do," Felicity blurted, though she quickly wished she'd stayed quiet when every pair of eyes in the room landed on her. "I just meant that I thought A.R.G.U.S. clearance went pretty far," she added.

"It usually does but this is one exception. General Hewitt has assured me that his team is on the lookout but it's not moving fast enough for me. I want this taken care of immediately and the child returned."

"Why take Lawton's kid? That seems a bit extreme even if they hated each other," Felicity thought out loud, unable to take the silence that had descended upon the room. "And why go rogue? What would make someone throw their whole life away? And how do you know they took his kid?"

Waller raised one perfect eyebrow. "I can't begin to understand Mr. Hanson's motives, I was hoping you could help with that."

Felicity couldn't help but notice how Waller had skirted past answering how she knew that Zoey Lawton was missing.

"We'll do it," Oliver said abruptly.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"I'm not doing this for you or Lawton. I'm doing this for the kid," said Oliver forcefully, making sure she got the picture.

"I don't care why you're doing it, Oliver, just do it right," she retorted wearily. "A rogue agent, especially one of Hanson's caliber, is something that can quickly spiral out of control."

"How much of a problem is it going to be trying to get into Maple Falls? I'm guessing we can't just barrel in looking for Hanson," asked Felicity.

Waller sighed, clasping her hands together behind her back. "It's not going to be easy. Maple Falls is a relatively small town, it's not easy to blend in but I believe you should be fine if you don't try to blend in."

Oliver's face crinkled in confusion. "I'm not following."

"If Oliver Queen shows up with his pretty little blonde assistant for a weekend getaway at a private lake house, the right questions won't be asked."

Felicity stepped forward, past Oliver. "You want me and Oliver to go there under the pretense of a romantic getaway so the military doesn't get suspicious? That sounds ridiculous."

"It's far from it, Miss Smoak. I cannot stress enough the discretion that is needed here. The Arrow can't parade into town to catch the bad guy and neither can Oliver Queen. This should give you enough leeway that you can search the mountains for the cabin we believe Hanson is in without interference."

"There has to be a better option," Felicity said, trying (and succeeding) not to cringe under the weight of Waller's gaze. "I'm more than happy to go with but I don't see what good I can do. Dig or Roy should go with Oliver, they're better back-up. Don't get me wrong, I can hack anything but my right hook is laughable."

"That's exactly why you need to go. Jack Hanson has an extensive background in computer sciences. You can be back-up and a cover, it's beyond convenient," Waller stated matter-of-factly.

"We'll take the plane first thing in the morning," Oliver told Waller as Felicity's eyes bugged out. They were definitely going to exchange some words once Waller was gone.

"You're going to have to drive there. Maple Falls is a no-fly zone and you can't land anywhere close. It would be pointless."

Oliver's jaw clenched, the muscles in his face straining. "Anything else you care to share?"

"I'll send all the information I have to Miss Smoak. The sooner this is over with, the better, Oliver. I would hate to press treason charges against Mr. Diggle and Ms. Michaels, especially with the impending birth of their child."

"That won't be necessary, Amanda, and you know it," Oliver snapped, livid.

"I sure hope so." She looked back at her guards, jerking her head towards the door. She spun on her heel, making her way out, every step punctuated by the click of her heel on the concrete floor. The second she disappeared from sight, everyone in the room let out the collective breath they'd been holding.

"Well, at least the club is closed. That would hard to explain those people stomping through," Felicity offered, needing to break the silence.

"Are you still bored?" Oliver asked.

"How was I supposed to know that saying I was bored would immediately summon Amanda Waller? Trust me, if I'd known that, I would've just kept my mouth shut."

"What the hell was that all about?" Roy interrupted.

"Waller flexing her power," Oliver answered wearily.

"Are you seriously going to go along with this plan?" Asked a bewildered Felicity.

"No. I'm going to Maple Falls but just me. You're staying here."

Felicity opened her mouth to protest, even though she wasn't sure why. Only moments ago, there was no way in hell she was going but the second Oliver said no, her mind changed. Go figure. "Oliver—"

He raised a hand, cutting her off. "Waller's right, a rogue A.R.G.U.S. agent is serious. We can't just sit back and let this guy run free but I can do this on my own. I don't care what Waller thinks, it's better if you stay here." His eyes settled on her, feeling like they were burning into her, and she was torn. She didn't want to necessarily go but she didn't want him to go on his own. If Hanson was highly specialized in computer sciences, then Oliver needed her. She just didn't know if she could survive a six-hour drive with Oliver, let alone who knew how long in a private lake house, which sounded scarily romantic.

"You need back-up, Oliver. We have no idea what you're really getting into, this could be a trap for all you know," Dig said.

"IThat's occurred to me but you're still not coming. You need to stay here."

Dig shook his head, worry etched into his face. "You need back up."

"I'm going to do this one on my own. I need the three of you to stay here and hold down the fort." He said as he brushed past her.

She shook her head, steaming, and for a brief second, she wanted to throw something at him. "You heard what she said, Oliver. This guy knows what he's doing, you need back-up."

"Fine but you're not coming with me, Felicity. I'll take Roy."

She was trying hard not to take offense to the fact that he didn't want her to go with but she was failing miserably. "Roy doesn't even know how to turn on a computer, let alone take on a guy who was trained by the government."

"Hey!" Roy protested.

"He can shoot an arrow, which is more than you can do."

"Stop being so damn stubborn. I'm going with and that's that."

Oliver snorted. "I'm being stubborn? We have no idea what we're walking into, Felicity. I'm not putting your life at risk."

"Exactly, Oliver, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into and as for putting my life at risk, that's a choice I make, not you."

"I'm not entirely convinced this isn't some ploy from Waller to get me out of the city for some nefarious reason. I need people here in case she tries something."

Felicity huffed and gave him an exasperated look."So, first, you don't want me to come with because you don't want to put my life in danger and now you want me to stay in the city in case Waller is planning something? I'm sorry, Oliver, but I'm having a hard time not taking this personally. I get that I'm not really an asset as far as fighting goes but if this guy does know his way around computers then I should be there."

They'd ended up impossibly close to each other and they both became aware at the same moment, the argument coming to an abrupt halt as they both stepped away. He paced the floor, briefly, waging an internal war.

"I should be the one to go," said Dig. "Lyla and I are the ones she's threatening to press charges against and as much as I dislike Lawton, I have to help him."

"I need you here, Diggle. I don't know how long this will take and you should be in the city. That baby could be here any day and you don't want to miss that just to catch some bad guy for Amanda Waller."

Dig leaned against the table, folding his arms across his chest. "It's my decision to make, Oliver."

"So everyone keeps pointing out to me," he grumbled in return. "What about you, Roy? Are you going to argue about why you should come?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was actually going to argue the opposite. I should stay here since someone needs to run the club while Thea's gone."

Oliver sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Fine. Dig and Roy, you guys stay here. Felicity and I will go take care of this."

Diggle looked annoyed but he didn't say anything else, accepting the decision. Felicity, on the other hand, had gotten what she wanted but now she was feeling anxious. It wasn't because they were going to deal with a rogue A.R.G.U.S. agent, that kind of stuff was the status quo in her life now but the idea of spending that much time with Oliver, just the two of them, was enough to make her stomach churn with nervousness.

"Do you think Lawton knows his daughter is missing?" Roy asked no one in particular.

"I doubt it. I know Lawton and if he knew Zoey was in danger, he would go after her." Dig leaned against a table. "I'm guessing Waller hasn't told him because she doesn't want to have to detonate him just yet," he said, disgusted.

"Detonate him?" Roy asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Lawton's part of something called the Suicide Squad. A.R.G.U.S. took a bunch of criminals and placed trackers that double as explosives in them, first at the base of their skull and after we removed Lawton's, they starting fusing them to their spines. They do A.R.G.U.S.'s dirty work and if they step out of line or try to escape, they detonate them."

"That's twisted," Roy said.

"Which is why we need to get Zoey back. I'm not going to allow Waller to use the kid as leverage," Oliver told them.

"Do you really think Waller would do that?" Felicity asked before shaking her head. "Never mind. That's a stupid question."

"I'm going to try to get in to talk to Lawton, see if he knows anything," Diggle said.

"Even if Waller will let you talk to him, maybe it is best if he doesn't know Zoey's missing," Felicity said.

"He needs to know. There's no love lost between Lawton and I but what A.R.G.U.S. has done to him is wrong. Zoey is the only thing Lawton cares about and he deserves to know. Plus, he could give a little more insight into what went down between him and Hanson." Felicity suspected he was feeling more of a kinship to Lawton now that he was about to be a father.

"Okay, Dig, go see if you can get in to talk to Lawton tomorrow. Felicity and I will leave first thing in the morning. I'll pick you up at your place, be ready." He turned to leave, assuming the conversation was over.

"What about the meeting in the morning?"

"Reschedule it for next week."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You'll take any excuse you can to get out of meeting, won't you?"

A boyish grin came over his face, the smile that made her think billionaire playboy more than any other one. "If you really want, we could go to the meeting and then drive six hours."

She sighed. There was no way she was going to subject herself to a boring meeting before having to be in a car that long. "I'll call in the morning and reschedule. It's a good thing we only make it to the office 40% of the time so this isn't unusual."

"Are you sure the two of you go in that much?" Dig teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I would be there everyday if my boss would show up. In fact, when I worked in the IT department, I was there everyday. Besides, we've gone in every day for the last month. That should buy us some goodwill, at least."

"I almost wish I was going so I could enjoy the show that would be a road trip with the two of you," Roy said before he frowned. "Actually, no. I don't think you could pay me enough to be in a car with you two for that long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity asked.

"An enclosed space with the two of you bickering like you usually do, does not sound that fun."

"We don't bicker," she defended herself but she didn't really mean it. Roy had a point, for once.

Both Roy and Diggle gave her a look that clearly said they didn't believe it but it was Dig who spoke this time. "Whatever you say, Felicity."

She was going to say something else when the computer beeped. The information from Waller had arrived.

"I'll see you in the morning, Felicity," Oliver said before walking out of the Foundry.

Not long after, she said good night to Dig and Roy, making her way out of the Foundry, through the club, and out to where her car was parked. She was surprised to find out that Oliver was still here, leaning against her car, and apparently waiting for her. "What are you still doing here?" She asked as she dug her car keys out of her purse.

He pushed off the car, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I wanted to apologize for earlier, for trying to make you stay here."

"Well, it's a good thing you can't make me do anything," she shot back.

He pulled a hand out of his pockets, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "I know and I shouldn't have tried. I know you can handle yourself and you'd rather be in the thick of it alongside all of us. The thing is, I can't make up my mind when it comes to you." He stared at her with a perplexed look on his face before shaking his head. "On one hand, there's no one I'd rather have as backup because I trust you explicitly, but I'm nervous every time I put you in a situation like that. If something happened to you because of me," he trailed off.

"Oliver Queen, nervous? I don't believe it," she teased lightly, brushing past the implications of what he'd said.

The right side of his mouth twitched. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that you're all the backup that I need."

Her heart beat a little faster but she schooled her face. "Thank you. And I guess we can forget about your misguided attempt to keep me from the action. This time."

He hovered over her, a smile on his face, and she could tell he wanted to say something else. Whatever it was, she didn't know because he stepped away from her and walked over to his bike. "I'll see you in the morning, Felicity."

"Good night, Oliver," she said softly as she climbed into her car.

What exactly had she just gotten herself into?

It was seven the next morning when Oliver pulled up to the curb outside her house in a black Range Rover she hadn't seen before. She locked her front door and he got out of the vehicle to help her with her bags. She was normally a pretty light traveler but she'd wanted to be prepared for anything which was why she had one suitcase that was all clothes and two other bags for her computer equipment. "Where'd you get that?" She asked mid-yawn, pointing at the Range Rover.

"It's a company vehicle. My bike isn't ideal for a long trip like this and a town car is too conspicuous."

She raised an eyebrow as she stifled another yawn. "And a giant black Range Rover is the epitome of low key?"

"Well, it should at least make the drive a little more comfortable than it would be in your tiny car."

She couldn't argue that as she carried her suitcase full of clothes to the car before climbing into the passenger seat. There were two steaming cups of coffee in the cup holders and she grabbed one, burning her tongue because of her impatience.

Oliver climbed in, chuckling. "It's hot."

"I know that but if I don't get some caffeine in me right now, this is going to be a miserable trip for you."

"And that's why I brought coffee." He started the car and pulled away from the curb.

She yawned again and blew on her coffee, trying to cool it off before taking another drink. She pulled her tablet out of her purse and opened the files Waller had sent her last night. "According to this, Hanson is, or well, was, higher up in A.R.G.U.S. than Waller let on."

Oliver snorted. "Shocker."

"He was promoted about a year ago and before that he was their main computer science expert. Of course, it doesn't say in here where exactly he was promoted to but it does say that he was reporting directly to Waller, which doesn't bode well."

"If he was that high up and had enough access to Lawton that he could enter the cell, I'd guess he was a part of managing the Suicide Squad."

She shook her head in disgust. "I don't know how they can get away with that. I understand that these are murderers and all-around bad guys but that's just sick."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "What else does it say in there about Hanson?"

"To be honest, not a whole lot. He was born and raised in Starling City, both parents are dead, no other family. He started out in the military before moving over to A.R.G.U.S. and that's all it really says. Other than the fact that he's considered armed and dangerous, nothing unusual for us."

The left side of his mouth had quirked up in a small smile. "You've come a long way from just being an IT girl if hunting down a rogue agent is just another day in the life for you."

"Like it isn't for you," she said. "You've come a long way from being a vigilante working your way down a list."

"A lot has changed since we met."

That was true, she thought while her mind flashed back to the day she'd met him at Queen Consolidated. She'd had no idea back then where life was going to take her, content to be an IT girl, meandering through life. If someone had told her then that three years later, she would be an integral part of a team that fought hard daily to keep the city safe, she would have laughed in their face. If someone had told her that she would be taking a road trip to catch a bad guy with Oliver Queen, just the two of them, she would have told them they were nuts. If someone had told her that Oliver Queen would tell her that he loved her, ruse for a madman or not, she would have had them committed.

She looked over at Oliver in the driver's seat, admiring the way his gray cotton t-shirt hugged his upper body and the way the early morning light was making his blue eyes sparkle. For the millionth time since that moment in the mansion, she shoved her feelings towards Oliver back into their little box and locked them up tight. They would bang on the sides, begging to come out, but she couldn't let them. They were friends and partners, they needed each other, but not in that way. This partnership was important to her and she knew it was important him. That meant more to her than anything else, so she would continue on as she was, ignoring these feelings that she could admit were growing in intensity, and enjoy the relationship she already had with Oliver.

As he glanced over at her, a small smile on his lips, her heart skipped a beat, and the lid on the box opened a crack, much to her annoyance. This was going to be a very long drive, indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

Oliver parked the car outside of a gas station about four hours into their trip and Felicity scrambled out of the car, in desperate need of some air. Oliver gave her a strange look before he walked into the gas station. She stretched her arms into the air, standing on her tip-toes to stretch her entire body. She'd spent the last four hours trying to find every bit of information she could about Hanson and Maple Falls and it wasn't much. She'd only kept at it to keep herself distracted from the fact that she was stuck in such close quarters with Oliver.

With every breath she'd taken, she'd breathed in his scent, and it was getting to her, more than usual. She had no clue how she was going to get through the next eight hours. She grabbed her purse and headed into the gas station, needing some more caffeine and some food to quiet her rumbling stomach. Oliver was coming out as she was going in, apparently having the same idea as her seeing as there was a cup of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other. "I would have grabbed you something but I didn't know what you wanted, other than coffee."

"It's fine, I have to use the bathroom anyways. I'll be right out," she told him as she walked past.

She quickly located the coffee machine, grabbing the biggest cup she could, and filled it to the brim, savoring the smell. She made her way slowly around the store, taking small sips as she browsed the shelves, trying to find something edible that wasn't junk food. She gave up, realizing Oliver had the right idea, and grabbed a poppy-seed muffin. She brought it up to the counter and the overweight, middle-aged man behind the till smiled down at her. "What brings you folks to these parts? Are you traveling through?" He asked cheerily, not taking his eyes off of her. She nodded.

"I'm just curious 'cause city folk don't come through here very often," he was regarding her suspiciously and she considered ditching her coffee and muffin but she really needed that coffee.

A thought occurred to her and she glanced around the store, checking to see if anyone else was there. "Can I ask you a question?"

The man's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Of course, I'm more than happy to answer any questions."

"Has a man come through her recently? Maybe with a little girl in tow? He'd stick out, I'd think, he's about 6'3, brown hair, built, he might have looked nervous, like he was worried someone might be following him."

The man nodded thoughtfully. "I think I know who you're talking about. Didn't have a little girl with him though and he looked sick, that's why he stuck out to me. Plus, he looked like a military man, figured he was headed up to the base in Maple Falls. My dad was military, I can spot servicemen within seconds."

She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Zoey hadn't been with but for all she knew, the girl could have been in the car. "When was this?"

"About three days ago. He was real pale and sweaty, I was worried he was contagious. You never know around these parts, especially where the military is concerned." He rang her coffee and muffin up. "I don't know what you're doing, Miss, but if I were you I would stay far away from Maple Falls."

She handed him her money, frowning. "Why? What's going on there?"

He waved her off, uncomfortable with the change of topic. "Oh, I don't know. I stay away from there."

"You must have some sort of an idea. This seems like a pretty tight community, I'm sure people talk. Maple Falls is only two hours from here, that's practically in your backyard around these parts." She gave him her sweetest smile, trying to make the most of her feminine wiles.

He glanced around the store, his nervousness becoming more obvious. "I think they're experimenting on people there." He finally said, shaking his head. "Maple Falls used to be a nice place, one of those small towns where everybody knew everybody but it's changed, especially in the last ten years. Ever since the military built that facility, things have been different. People disappear, leave town without saying goodbye, and new people with no ties to the area moved into their houses. Some people say there's strange sounds at night, out in the woods, say that they sound human but different, at the same time. They've asked the military countless times but no one will give them a straight answer. I had a friend who was born and raised there. He moved his family five years ago because he was scared something would happen to them."

"What about the police?"

"The police are nothing more than figureheads. It's the military that runs the town, sweetheart."

The bell above the door chimed and Felicity turned around to find Oliver standing there, face etched with concern. "Is everything okay in here?"

Felicity nodded. "We just got caught up talking. I just need my change and I'll be out there." She had a feeling the guy would be reluctant to say anymore with Oliver standing there.

It didn't matter, though, as it seemed he'd said everything he was willing to say as he handed her money back to her, pushing her coffee and muffin towards her. "No charge, ma'am. You just take care of yourself out there." He leaned in a little closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. "It's not too late to turn around."

She smiled, doing her best to put him at ease. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Thanks for the coffee and conversation."

He sighed, nodding. "Maybe I'll see you when you're on your way back. If you come back, you can have another coffee on the house."

She thanked him again before joining Oliver and making their way back to the Range Rover. "What was that about?" Oliver asked as they climbed into the vehicle.

"Apparently, Hanson was in here three days ago, that guy thinks he was on his way to Maple Falls, same as us."

"Was the kid with him?" He pulled out of the parking lot as she pulled her tablet back out.

"If she was, he left her in the car." Felicity frowned and pulled her tablet out again. "Come to think of it, there is no information on Zoey Lawton at all in what Waller sent me. I don't even know where she was living before Hanson kidnapped her." She grabbed her cell phone, dialing Diggle's number. "I'm going to call Dig. He knows more about Lawton than we do."

"What's up?" Dig asked once he picked up.

"Hey, I'm trying to figure out where Zoey was living exactly when she was kidnapped, did Lawton ever mention to you where she lived?"

"No, he didn't tell me much about her other than the fact that every dollar he earned went to her."

"Which means there's a bank account out there with her name on it. That should help me find out where she was taken from. Did he ever mention her mom? I'm assuming that's who she lived with and if I have her name, it should speed the process up."

"I don't know it but I'll be going in to see Lawton in a little while, see if he'll tell me. Why do you need to know where she was taken from if we know Hanson is in Maple Falls?"

"Because this isn't adding up. We just stopped at a gas station and the guy working saw Hanson a few days ago but he didn't have a kid with him. If he kidnapped Zoey, either she would have already been with him if he took the same route as us or he took her from a town between here and Maple Falls but from what I can tell, there isn't a whole lot between Starling City and Maple Falls."

"Okay, I'll call you back when I have news."

They said their goodbyes and Felicity hung up the phone. "What are you thinking?" Oliver asked.

"That there is more going on here than Waller let on. That guy at the store said that a lot of people are convinced something shady is happening in Maple Falls."

"So you think whatever is going on in that town is connected to Zoey Lawton?"

She pushed her glasses back up, shaking her head, making her ponytail fall across her right shoulder. "I don't know but I do know we don't have the full story."

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to stumble into something that's much bigger than a rogue agent?" Oliver grumbled from the driver's seat.

An hour after he talked to Felicity, Diggle walked into A.R.G.U.S. headquarters, making a beeline for where he knew Amanda Waller would be. Two armed guards stood shoulder to shoulder in the hallway, blocking his path. "You don't have authorization to be in here."

"Let him through," Waller's voice echoed through the hallway. The guards reluctantly stepped aside, letting him pass, and Dig couldn't resist giving them a smug smile. "What do you want, Diggle?" She asked as she led him to her office.

"I want to talk to Lawton."

"I can't allow that. Anything you need to know I can tell you."

"I'd rather to talk to Lawton."

She smiled and leaned on her desk. "I'm surprised that you're willing to help him since he killed your brother."

"He was just a hired hand and I'm not here to discuss my past with Lawton."

"My answer is still the same, Mr. Diggle. I cannot allow you to speak with Lawton."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"Lawton does not know Zoey is missing and I'm not about to risk losing him because you couldn't keep your mouth shut," she snapped at him.

"Then where was Zoey living before she was kidnapped?"

Her eyes darkened and Dig knew he'd struck a nerve. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Felicity is trying to establish a timeline and that's a little difficult to do when you have no information on the kid. I mean, how did you even know Hanson took her?"

"We have sources."

Dig snorted. "It's funny how you want our help with your problem but you can't even give us all the pertinent information."

"I decide what information is pertinent and what's none of your business. This is none of your business."

Dig pulled his phone out of his pocket, meeting Waller's steel gaze. "If it's none of our business, then this isn't our problem. Let me call Oliver quick and tell him how uncooperative you're being."

"Me? Uncooperative? I think you're forgetting what placed you in this situation, Mr. Diggle. It is you who is being uncooperative and if you make that phone call, I will have you arrested for treason," she threatened him.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's your call, Waller. If you want to arrest me, go for it. I'm not going to let Oliver and Felicity walk into this without the full story." He hit the speed dial for Oliver and put the phone up to his ear.

Waller tensed up, staring him down for a long minute, before she shoved herself off her desk. "Fine," she snapped. "Hang up the phone, Diggle. I'll let you in to talk to Lawton."

Dig shoved the phone back into his pocket, happy she hadn't called his bluff because he knew Oliver wouldn't answer. "I'm happy to hear it," he threw her words from last night back at her.

She strode past him, gesturing for him to follow. "If Lawton does something stupid, it's on you."

"He won't," Dig told her even though he wasn't sure that was the case. "I want to talk to him privately."

"That won't happen."

"Waller," he warned.

She spun on her heel, stopping and facing him. "What you're failing to understand, Mr. Diggle, is that there is not a single inch of this facility that isn't under surveillance."

He wanted to ask if there was audio in every room too but he was done pushing his luck. He was going to talk to Lawton, that was good enough for now. He nodded his head and Waller resumed walking.

"So what have you found out about Maple Falls?" Oliver asked when they were about ten miles away from the town.

"Not a whole lot. It was a town that relied on the lumber mill until about twelve years ago when it shut down. After it shut down, the military came in and built a base. They were welcomed with open arms because they brought job opportunities but it didn't last long. According to the census information I dug up, they've been steadily losing people over the past decade. Now most of the people who live there work for the military, that seems to be the only new people who have moved to town. It was pretty well-known for a little while, it was a great vacation area with the lake. Perfect for fishing and hunting, all that outdoorsy stuff, if that's what you're into. As for this lake house Waller booked us reservations at, it's actually kind of famous in its own right."

"Famous for what?"

"Being the destination for high-profile couples flying under the radar. There's even rumors JFK and Marilyn Monroe stayed there back in the day."

"Seems like Waller knew what she was talking about when she wanted to send the two of us," Oliver admitted begrudgingly.

"She probably got some sick, twisted joy out of it."

Oliver side-eyed her. "What makes you think that?"

Felicity shrugged. "She just seems to be that kind of person who likes to make other people uncomfortable."

"And this trip makes you uncomfortable?"

That hadn't been the way she'd been expecting the conversation to go in. "Well—uh—um—yes." She looked over at Oliver and she wished she could read his mind. "Doesn't it make you uncomfortable? Knowing that you're going to have to pretend to be "involved" with me?" She used her fingers to mimic quotation marks.

Oliver fell quiet for a moment and she started getting nervous, shoving her hands under her thighs to hide their shaking. "No," he finally answered.

"What do you mean it doesn't—"

"We're here," he cut her off. "Where do we have to go?"

She mumbled under her breath about dodging questions before she directed him through the small town. It seemed like a pleasant place, though she was sure seemed was the keyword in the sentence. There were a few quaint, similar houses lining the main block, along with a single grocery store, gas station, and bar. Everything on the main drag through town seemed to be the only thing the town offered and Felicity didn't know how these people didn't go insane from boredom. Between growing up in Vegas and living in Starling City, she was a through and through city girl. Though, she couldn't deny the appeal of a small town hidden away in the woods where neighbors were friendly and you couldn't walk into a business without running into someone you knew. They turned onto a narrow, gravel road and drove down it for a mile before coming to a cabin. The sign outside declared Hollow Woods Cabins Your Perfect And Private Vacation Destination, Enjoy Your Visit With Us!

The main cabin looked a little worse for the wear and Felicity couldn't see any other cabins in the vicinity, the only things she could see was a hiking trail and a large, dark lake that was glittering in the afternoon sun. Oliver stopped the car and got out, Felicity joining him. The fresh air filled her lungs and she briefly wished this was a real vacation. Though, if she was on a real vacation with Oliver at a place like this, she'd be worried she'd been sucked into an alternate universe. She had to admit this place was breathtakingly beautiful, the only sounds were birds singing in the skies and the wind rustling the green leaves above her. "It's beautiful out here," she whispered mostly to herself.

Oliver smiled back at her and nodded his agreement. He held his hand out towards her and she stared at it strangely. He stepped closer to her, lowering his voice. "Remember, we're supposed to be on a lover's trip."

She raised an eyebrow but still took his hand, enjoying the way it felt in hers. "If you call it a lover's trip again, I will take the Range Rover back to Starling City and abandon you here," she warned him quietly.

Some emotion crossed his face that she couldn't pinpoint and he told her softly, "You'd never abandon me." Her jaw dropped before she quickly snapped it shut. He smiled again and tugged on her hand. "Come on, let's go check in."

In a daze, she followed him. Way to throw her off her game. Not that she really had any game to begin with. At all. She could count cards but she sucked at whatever game this was. Oliver pushed the door open to the rustic cabin and they were greeted by a cheerful man who looked to be in his eighties. "Well, hello there! I take it you're the folks who have the Presidential Cabin reserved?"

She nudged Oliver with her elbow and mouthed Presidential Cabin. He shrugged and turned his focus back to the old man, who had noticed the exchange. "We redid the cabin a few years, I designed it myself," he told them proudly. "I named it, too, after a certain special guest we used to entertain back in the day," he winked while he whispered conspiratorially.

Felicity and Oliver shared a smile before Oliver cleared his throat. "I'm Oliver Queen and this is Felicity Smoak."

The old man grinned. "My name is Alvin Jones, it's nice to meet you. It's not very often I get visitors anymore, especially high-profile ones like yourself Mr. Queen but I can promise you the utmost privacy while you stay here." He handed the keys and a map over to Oliver. "That map has all the hiking trails marked, it's best if you use that while following them the trails, don't want you wandering off."

"Why?" Felicity asked.

His left eye twitched and he ran a hand through his hair. "We don't want you getting lost and running into a bear, that's all."

Oliver squeezed her hand and she pursed her lips together to keep from talking. "Thank you, Mr. Jones," Oliver said as he took a step back from the desk.

"Come and see me if you need anything, anything at all. I live here so I'm always available. There'll be breakfast in that room to the right at eight a.m., and coffee, can't forget that," he called after them as they walked out.

Felicity smiled at him over her shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Jones."

Amanda Waller beckoned for a guard to open the door to Lawton's cell. Once it was open, Diggle stepped in, Lawton's eyes widening when he saw him. Lawton smirked and shook his head. "Can't say I'm that surprised to see you, John."

Dig shut the door behind him as he fully made his way into the cell. "And why's that?"

Lawton shrugged. "Don't get many visitors, except for A.R.G.U.S. agents and you. So what are you doing here? You come to break me out?"

"I came to talk about Jack Hanson."

"Who?" Lawton said but his face gave away that he knew more than he was letting on.

"You know who I'm talking about," Dig pushed.

Lawton grinned. "Oh, wait, is that the tough guy who tried to beat me up a few days ago? What about him?"

Dig was already frustrated with Lawton's attitude and considered walking out of the cell right then and there but it wouldn't help anybody. "He's disappeared, along with Zoey, A.R.G.U.S. thinks she's been kidnapped."

Lawton's eyes narrowed and his the muscle in his neck began to pulse. "My Zoey?" His face turned beat red and he jumped to his feet, Dig could feel the anger emanating off of him. "That prick took my Zoey?"

"People are working on getting her back now but I need to know where she was living at before, where he took her from." Lawton wasn't hearing him though, pacing like a madman in his cell.

"I'll kill him," he said in a deadly whisper before turning his face up to the camera in the corner of his cell. "Do you hear me? I will kill the son-of-a-bitch that took my daughter and everyone that let it happen!" He lunged towards Dig, wrapping his hands, that were cuffed together at the wrist, around Diggle's throat. Dig grabbed his hands and started to pull them away from his throat when Lawton leaned in a little closer to him. He tilted his face away from the camera and whispered into Diggle's ear. "Skyline storage, Aberdeen Drive, locker 261, you'll find everything you need to know there."

A guard pulled Lawton off of him and another tugged on Dig's arm, pulling him out of the room, but not before he caught a glimpse of Lawton winking at him with his good eye. Dig yanked his arm back, finding Waller standing in the middle of the hall, arms crossed, sneer on her lips. "Satisfied?"

Lawton slammed into the closed door a couple of times and Waller rolled her eyes. "I told you it would be no use talking to him."

Dig stepped closer. "He deserved to know his kid was missing."

"Was that what this was about? You wanted to do the noble thing for Floyd Lawton," she taunted. "My, how times have changed."

"Not all of us can live with morals as shady as you, Amanda," he said as he walked past her and out the door that would lead to an exit.

"We'll just have to wait and see how long it takes you to lose that moral high ground you're so proud of, John," she snapped at his back, just before the door shut and blocked her voice.

A guard was waiting on the other side for him. Dig waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." He let the guy walk him out of the building and he waited until he was in his car to pull out his cell phone. "Roy, I need you to meet me at Skyline Storage on Aberdeen, bring your gear."


End file.
